How I met your mother
by Brakayla1661
Summary: This will be like the tv series "How I met your mother" where Brady ( in the original series is Ted) tells to his two kids the story of how he met their mother. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: How it all began

**This is my first story based on the tv series "How I met your mother". Everything will be on Brady's point of view, he's the father anyway. =D I hope you will like it.**

* * *

_**Kids,I know you want to know the story of how I met your mother. It's really interesting and long...long...long...long... So, let's start!**_

_**Me and your uncle Boomer have just walked into the throne room. You remember Mason, right? Well, he was our guide.**_

"Boomer, this castle is so big! It's like a maze!" I said while I was looking around. We had a big beautiful castle with a perfect view of the beach.

"I know,bro, I know!" Boomer said. He was absolutely shoked. Just like me.

"My kings, let me introduce you to your triplet, king Boz" Mason said, while red-haired boy was looking at us.

_**Kids, that was your other uncle Boz. We didn't know about him until then.**_

"Our what?" I said. I didn't believe. We had a triplet all this 17 years?!

"Your triplet Boz. You didn't know about him, because your aunt and uncle never told you about him. But now you have the chance to meet him." Mason said and then he left the room.

"Hi. I'm uhh Boz. And you are?" Asked the red-haired boy as he introduced himself.

"I'm Boomer and that's my, sorry, our brother Brady." Boomer said. He was quite calm.

"We are triplets?! That's unbelievable! I must show you the whole island." Boz said.

**_Kids, uncle Boz was so excited, so were I and Boomer. The only thing we didn't know was that the most beautiful girl in the world, and your mother will come soon._**

"Oh, that's Mikayla. The only guard girl in the castle." Boz said as he looked at one girl. Suddenly, she came to us.

"My kings. I'm Mikayla." Said she.

"Hi. I'm uhh... I'm uhhh... Who am I?"

**_Kids, I was so shocked I couldn't move or talk. All I could do was just looking at her._**

"I'm Boomer and that's Brady." Boomer introduced us.

"I know. My father told me before he went to bring you." She explained.

"Your father? Who's your father?" Boomer asked. I still couldn't breathe.

"Mason." She said.

"He's your father?!" I asked completely out of control.

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"Oh, n-n-nothing. It's just... nothing." I explained.

"Ok then. Let me show you the castle." She suggested.

"Sure" We said.

**_This was just the start..._**


	2. Chapter 2: Failed tries

_**Kids, I will continue the story now.**_

_**It's been a week since me and Boomer came to this island. And since I met Mikayla. I wanted to talk to her alone. Not to tell her how I feel. Just getting to know each other. But every time I tried, something strange happened.**_

"So Mikayla... what are you going to do now?" I asked.

"I have work to do my king. My father called me." Mikayla said. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I just wanted to have some time with you. You know... Like friends." I explained

"Oh, this will be fantastic. But maybe other time. I'm busy now. Sorry." She apologised.

"Don't. We'll make it some other time." I smiled as I said that.

"Ok. See you later" She said and walked out of the room.

_**Kids, this was my first real love in my life. And uncle Boomer soon realised.**_

"You like this Mikayla girl, don't you?" He asked me.

"What? Like her? I do not like her!" I lied.

"Really? Cause everytime you look at her you smile like an idiot."

"I do not!" I denied

"Look, Mikayla is behind you!" Boomer said

"Hey Mikayla" I said.

_**Kids, he was right. I was smiling like an idiot. But I didn't realise it.**_

"You're smiling again!" Boomer said

"Ok, maybe I do like her. A little bit. But nothing more." I expained

"It's good you said it by yourself. I'm going surfing with Boz. Wanna come?" He asked me

"Yes. I haven't got what to do." I said and I grabbed my surfboard

**Later that day...**

"It was awesome!" I said as I walked into the castle

"Yeah. The waves were very big. I didn't expect that." Boz said

"Why? Don't you have big waves in Kinkow?" Boomer asked

"We don't usually. Even the sea knows we have new kings." Boz said and smiled

"Brady, can I talk to you?" Mikayla asked me

"Sure. Guys, I'm coming in a moment." I said while Boomer and Boz were climbing the stairs. "What's it?" I asked friendly

"Remember how you asked me to have some time with each other" She started "Well, I can't right now. I mean for the next 3 days. I'm too busy with my guard shift. I hope you're not dissappointed."She said

"Oh, no. We can do it after 3 days. Sounds good?" I asked

"Yeah, sounds good." She said and laughed.

**_These were my tries to have some time alone with her. They didn't work. Yeah... but we were going to have many many times alone in the future..._**

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Or should I stop right here? Tell me your opinion! =)**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to know you

**Thank you guys for the reviews. I guess you want to read more about this story. But first, let me answer your questions:**

**Brakayla Fan44: I didn't want to make it a crossover. But it will be just like the original series with a change of characters.**

**DenBlue: Yes, I'm the same Tanya from youtube. =)**

**Now with the story:**

* * *

**_Kids, you remember my pitty tries to have some time with Mikayla. They didn't work at first but if I knew they will work now, I would prepare._**

**__**"Good morning." Mikayla said as she walked in the throne room

"Hi." I greeted.

"Wanna spend the day together? I'm free of work." Mikayla suggested

"Sure. I thought you will be busy for the next three days" I said

"Yeah, me too. But my dad said I can hang out today." She explained

"Cool. Let's have a walk on the beach?"

"Ok."

_**Kids, I finally got my "time alone" with her. And I was so happy but I tried to hide it.**_

_****_  
"So... tell me something about you." I asked

"What do you want to know?" She said and smiled

"What's your favourite color?" I asked

"Blue. What's yours?"

"Green but I like blue too." I smiled this time

"Ok... what do you like to do in your free time?" She asked

"In my free time? Oh, nothing special. I love to play my guitar"

"You can play the guitar?" She said excited.

"Yes, why?"

"I didn't have friend who can play something" She said

"Didn't?"

"Yes, we are friends now, aren't we?" She laughed

"Oh, of course we are." I smiled

_**I was excited. Very excited. I knew we were friends but now she said it too. But I was still trying to hide it.**_

_****_"Do you want to go back to the castle?" She asked

"Sure" I said

_**Kids, you have to know that from the moment your uncle Boomer learned that I like Mikayla, he started to ask me a bunch of questions every time I spend alone with her. This time wasn't different.**_

**In the kings' room:**

****"What happened?" Boomer asked

"Nothing. We just walked on the beach." I said

"Just that?" Boomer said dissappointed "I expected something more interesting"

"You have to wait" I said and laughed

_**Kids, this was the first time I was alone with her. But this is for now.**_

* * *

_****_**Review to tell me what do you think! =)**


	4. Chapter 4: You two are together?

**Hey there! I wanted to tell you that from this chapter I will make it to look like the tv series "How I met your mother". And again, thank you for the reviews. =) Even if this chapter looks like a "Bozkayla" story, it is for Brakayla. I will continue in the next chapters. ;)**

* * *

_**Kids, me, your uncle Boomer, uncle Boz and Mikayla were good friends from the moment I and Boomer came to the island.I think we were even best friends all four. We even started to spend our days together in a little cafe on the beach. We started to do this everyday in our free time. The only thing I and Boomer didn't know was...**_

"Okay guys. I wanted to tell you this later but Boz told me to do it now." Mikayla started

"What is it?" I asked

"Me and Mikayla are a couple." Boz said and smiled

"WHAT?!" I and Boomer asked

"Yeah." Mikayla said

_**Kids, for me this was quite a shock. I was starting to think that Mikayla likes me. And now all this hope crashed down.**_

"Why didn't you guys told us earlier?" Boomer asked

"We wanted to keep it a secret because we didn't know how will you react." Mikayla explained

"Ok. Will you please excuse me? I will have a walk in the jungle. In the light side." I said

"Are you doing it because we told you? Sorry, we didn't want this." Boz said

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I just want to be alone." I said and left the cafe

_**Of course I was lieing. I didn't want they to be a couple. I hoped my plans will work. But let me continue with the story. **_

_**Right after I left, Boomer ran after me.**_

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yes. I'm fine." I answered

"You're lieing"

"Well of course I am! I don't them to be boyfriend and girlfriend!" I explained

"Maybe they will split up and you'll have a chance again."

"Yes, maybe!" I said dissapointed

"Well, be glad you are friends! Best friends! Do you want all this to end because you don't want they to be together?" He asked me

"No, I don't." I said "You are right. I will return to the cafe."

"Finally" Boomer said

_**It was immature to run away just because I didn't want them together. I'm glad I understood this right on time. When I walked in, only Mikayla was there. Boomer and Boz went surfing again.**_

"Brady are you alright?" Mikayla asked me when I walked in

"Yes, I'm fine." I said and smiled "Why do you ask?"

"Just to know if you're good." She said

"I am. And I'm glad you two are together." I said

"Are you?" Mikayla said and came closer to me. And I mean really close.

_**Kids, I will save the ending for the next time. This is for now.**_

* * *

**Don't forget to let me a review! =)**


	5. Chapter 5: The break up

**Wanna know what happened next? Here you go! =)**

* * *

**_Kids, I will continue the story now._**

"Are you?" Mikayla said and came closer to me. And I mean really close. Suddenly, she kissed me.

"Mikayla... why did you do that?!" I asked

"Oh my god! What have I done?! Me and Boz are going out for almost 2 years! And then you came to the island. I think I'm falling for you." Mikayla said

"Wait, wait, wait! Almost 2 years?! Then why did you keep it a secret?" I asked

"Because we didn't know how will you react. " She explained

"Wait, wait, wait! Again?! You do like me?" I said and smiled

"I don't know! I'm confused!" She was worried "I have to think." Then she left the cafe

_**Kids, she WAS falling for me. But she was so confused she couldn't think straight.**_

_**After she left, I went to find Boz and Boomer.**_

"Hey guys!" I said

"Hey! Where's Mikayla?" Boz asked

"I don't know. She left the cafe. I think she is going to the castle" I said

"Is everything alright?" Boomer asked

"Yes. No. Maybe. Why do you ask?!" I said worried "I mean... pfff...of course it is! Why would it not?! What could happen in the last 5 minutes?!"

"Okay.. I'll go find Mikayla then" Boz said and left

_**Kids, your uncle Boomer knew there is something wrong and when Boz left, he started to question me.**_

"Okay, now tell me what happened. You look worried." He asked

"Okay, I will tell you if you promise to NOT tell Boz."

"Sure. What is so important?"

"Mikayla kissed me."

"WHAT?! You know she is with Boz!" Boomer said

"I know. But she explained that they are going out for almost 2 years and when I came to the island, she started falling for me." I said "I didn't do anything wrong, I swear!"

"I know you didn't! But Boz doesn't know!" Boomer said

"He will hate me, won't he?" I asked

"I don't know." Boomer said

_**Kids, uncle Boz has found Mikayla in the castle and he was going to talk to her when...**_

"I have to tell you something." Mikayla said

"Okay." Boz said and sat on the bed

"I want to break up with you." Mikayla started

"For a while?" Boz asked

"No. I mean...forever."

"Okay. I totally agree." Boz said

"What?! Why that easily" Mikayla said

"Yes. We will meet other people, right?" Boz said

"You have cheated on me, haven't you?" Mikayla asked

"Maybe." Boz agreed

"I knew it. Goodbye, Boz." Mikayla said

_**Kids, Mikayla wasn't sad. At all. Because she met a guy who stole her heart by just looking at him. Yes, that was me.**_

_**Later, I went to find her to hear what happened.**_

"Hey Mikayla." I said while I walked in her room

"Oh, hi Brady." She said. She was very happy

"What happened?" I said and sat next to her

"Oh, nothing. We just broke up." Mikayla said and smiled

"I was about to say "I'm sorry" but you don't seem sad" I said and laughed

"Because there is nothing to cry about." She said

"What made you break up with him?" I said

"You." Mikayla said

"I'm sorry?" I really didn't understeand her.

"I... umm... I think I like you." Mikayla said. I came closer and kissed her.

**_Kids, this was our second kiss. But I liked this more than the first one._**

* * *

**What do you think? =)**


	6. Chapter 6: Can we keep it a secret?

**So... did you like the previous chapter? =D Haha, me too. Here's the next one! ;)**

* * *

**_Kids, after the whole "Brakayla" thing me and your mother were very confused. We decided to talk about us._**

**__**"So... are we a couple?" I asked

"I don't know. Are we a couple?"Mikayla asked

"Okay... here's my suggestion. What about secret dating?" I said

"Secret?"

"Well... Boomer and Boz won't know. So Boz won't get angry."

"He won't get angry anyway" Mikayla said "He was cheating on me."

"What?"

"Yeah..." She said

"Are you mad at him for this?" I asked

"No, I told you I'm not because I met someone else." She said and smiled "Okay, I like this "secret dating" idea. We won't tell anyone."

"Even Boomer?" I asked

"Well, you suggested that."

"I know." I said and laughed. She then kissed me.

_**Kids, it was a little bit hard not to tell Boomer about this since we told everything happening in our lifes to each other. But I tried very hard to keep it a secret.**_

_**The next day me, Mikayla, Boomer and Boz were in the cafe. Again. I told you we did it often. Me and Mikayla just looked at each other. We were sitting next to each other. I was very worried.**_

**__**"So what happened between..." Boomer started. I interrupted him.

"Between me and Mikayla? Nothing. Why do you even ask?! NOTHING!" I said

"I was going to ask what happened between Boz and Mikayla. Are you okay, Brady?" Boomer asked

"Okay? Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Brady, please calm down." Mikayla said with soft voice."They don't know anything for us. Calm down!" She whispered

"Okay,okay." I said

"So, let's order the drinks." Boz said

"Mikayla, they know!" I whispered to her

"So, what happened between you and Boz yesterday?" Boomer asked Mikayla

"Oh, nothing. We broke up." Mikayla explained

"Did you? Why?" Boomer asked

"We just... wanted to meet other people." Boz said

"Okay..." Boomer said

"We just thought it will be best if we break up." Mikayla said

"Are you going out with someone now?" Boomer said

"Boomer. Please. One day after the break up and you expect they will go out?!" I said

"Actually I am going out with someone. Her name is Olivia." Boz said "She's really cute and I like her."

"I am glad for you." Mikayla said and smiled

_**Kids, that's the thing I like most in your mother. She never lies. And she wasn't lieing this time.**_

_****_"Are you?" Boz asked and smiled too

"Yeah. Of course I am. This is a chance for you to forget me. But we are still friends." Mikayla said

"Mikayla. Are you going out with someone?" Boomer asked

"Pffff... n-no. Why do you ask?" Mikayla said

"I don't know. You look like you're hiding something. Or should I say someone?" Boomer said

"Hiding something. Puh-lease! I'm not hiding anything!" Mikayla said

"Okay. I was just asking." Boomer said

_**This day me and Mikayla were very worried because we couldn't keep it a secret anymore.**_

_**We talked about it when we were alone in the castle.**_

_****_"We have to tell them I can't keep it a secret anymore." We said in the same time

"Okay. We will tell them tomorrow." We said in the same time again. And then we kissed.

_**Kids, sometimes when you keep a secret, you understeand that you can't keep it anymore and you have to tell someone about it. You can tell it to a good friend who will understeand you. This is for now.**_

* * *

_****_**You heard Brady, this is for now. =D Bye! =)**


	7. Chapter 7: How many couples are there?

**Here's your present for the New Year! =) And again, thanks for the reviews guys. You're the best! =)**

* * *

**_Kids, it was a normal day in the cafe. Me and Mikayla were going to tell Boomer and Boz about our little relationship when..._**

**__**"Guys, I have to tell you something." Boomer said

"What's it?" I asked

"I found a girl." Boomer started "Her name is Rebecca. I can't stop thinking about her."

"You found the love." Boz said and laughed

"Speaking about love, me and Mikayla have something to tell you." I said

"We are dating." Mikayla said

"Dating?!" Boomer and Boz said at the same time

_**Kids, I'm not saying they weren't happy. But that was a really BIG surprise for them.**_

_****_"Yeah." I said

"Since when?" Boomer asked

"Since Boz and Mikayla broke up." I explained "We weren't cheating."

"Well, I'm happy for you." Boz said and smiled

_**He was really happy.**_

_****_"But, let's talk for you and Rebecca." Mikayla said "When did you meet her?"

"This afternoon at the beach" Boomer said

"Did you talked?" I asked

"No, not at all. She saw me and smiled but nothing more." Boomer explained

"You can meet her tomorrow. I bet she will be at the beach again." Mikayla said

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I know her. We are friends." Mikayla said and laughed

"Oooh. Okay. I will talk with her tomorrow." Boomer said

"Now, let's celebrate. For Brady and Mikayla, me and Olivia and Boomer and Rebecca." Boz said

"Wow, so many couples." I said

"We have to find bigger table." Mikayla said

"Yeah." Boomer said and laughed

_**After that, me and Mikayla went to take a walk on the beach. We were holding hands. Hehe...**_

_****_"I'm glad Boomer found a girl." I said "I think this is the first girl he ever likes."

"She must be pretty." Mikayla said and laughed

"Not as pretty as you." Brady saiod

"This is sweet but don't say it again." She said. Then she kissed me.

"Okay. I won't." I promised

"Let's go back to the castle." Mikayla suggested

"Okay." I said

_**Kids, sometimes you will find the love. But be careful while choosing the perfect boyfriend/girlfriend. That's for now.**_

* * *

**Happy New Year everybody! =)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Double Date (Part 1)

**This is chapter 8. I hope you will like it! =)**

* * *

**_Kids, you know me and Mikayla got together. You also remember how your uncle Boomer was trying to ask Rebecca out. Well, he did._**

"Guess who has a date with Rebecca tonight!" Boomer said

"Ummm... I don't know. Boz?" I guessed

"No. Try again."

"Then maybe is my brother Boomer. Congratulations, bro." I said

"Thanks. But I want you and Mikayla to come on our date."

"What?" I asked

"Yeah. It will be something like double date." He explained

"Oh, okay. I will go find Mikayla then." I said and ran downstairs

"Oh, hey Mikayla." I greeted

"Hey Brady. What's up?" She asked

"Boomer finally got his date with Rebecca and wants me and you to come. It will be a double date. Are you okay with that?" I asked

"Yes of course. It will be fun. When is it?" She asked

"It's tonight. We'll have enough time to prepare."

"Okay. See you tonight I guess." She said. Then she kissed me on the cheek and went to her room. I went to choose my outfit for tonight too.

**Ten minutes before the double date:**

When I finally chose my clothes, I was wearing gray shirt and jeans. The date was going to be in a small restaurant in the middle of the jungle. Mikayla came to my room. She looked absolutely adorable. She was wearing deep blue dress and blue sandals.

"Mikayla you look amazing." I said

"Thanks. You two." She said and smiled "Where's Boomer ?"

"I think he's already in the restaurant. He's waiting for us and Rebecca." I said

"Let's go then."

Thirty minutes later we were sitting on our table. We were laughing and telling funny stories.

"I didn't expect that you are so funny guys." Rebecca said

"Well, I'm always funny. Just have to joke around me." Boomer said and smiled

"Wait, what's this food?" I asked

"It's japanese food. Why?" Mikayla asked

"I think I am getting sick of it." I said

"Are you okay?" Mikayla worried

"I don't know. I am coming in a moment." I said and ran to the bathrooms

"Oh my! I think he's allergic of this food" Mikayla said and went to find me

"I didn't expect the date will be like this..." Boomer whispered to himself

_**Kids, that was the worst date in my life. The worse was it wasn't finished.**_

* * *

**That's it for part 1 ! Don't forget to read my second story "True Friends" and tell me what you think of it. =) Tell me do you like it and do you want me to keep it? =D Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Double Date (Part 2)

**Did you like the first part? Well, here's the second! =)**

* * *

**_Kids, that was my first double date in my life and it wasn't going well so far. On the other hand, I learned that I am allergic of japanese food. Here's what happened later._**

**__**"Brady are you alright?" Mikayla asked me

"Yeah, I'm fine but I won't eat japanese food ever again!"

"We will order something else." Boomer said

"Forget about this guys. I'm having a great time so far." Rebecca said

"Are you?" Boomer asked

"Yeah. And I want to go out with you again, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." Boomer said "We can meet tomorrow, buy an ice cream and have a walk on the beach."

"Sure. It sounds great." Rebecca said

"We will leave you two alone now. Me and Brady will return to the castle." Mikayla said

"You can stay if you want." Boomer suggested

"No, I'm tired and we will leave you. Bye." Mikayla said

"Bye bye!" Rebecca said. Me and Mikayla left the restaurant and were walking to the castle.

"I think Rebecca liked Boomer. They will be a great couple" Mikayla said and took my hand

"Yeah. They look cute together." I said

"What are we going to do now?" Mikayla asked

"I don't know. How about having a walk on the beach while eating ice creams?" Brady said

"This is just what Boomer suggested for the second date with Rebecca."

"I know, but I can not think of anything else at the moment." Brady said

"Haha. Okay." Mikayla said

"What's your favourite ice cream?"

"Chocolate. What's yours?"

"Mine is chocolate too." I said

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course." Brady said "I'm going to buy two chocolate ice creams then."

"Okay." She said. I went to the shop to buy some ice cream and returned after five minutes.

"Thanks." Mikayla said as I gave her the ice cream

"No problem. " I said "The night is wonderful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Mikayla said and sat on the sand. I sat beside her. "I love sitting here and watching the stars. It calms me."

"I loved doing it in Chicago. But here's amazing, too." I said. Mikayla laid her head on my shoulder.

"Are you tired?" I said while hugging her.

"A little." She said

"If you want to go back to the castle."

"Okay." She said and we went back.

_**Kids, we were too tired to stay there more. And that's for now.**_

* * *

_****_**Here's the second part. What do you think? =)**


	10. Chapter 10: Cheating?

**I... don't know what to write here... =D**

* * *

**_Kids, the story I will tell you now is a little bit strange. It happened two days ago._**

**__**"Brady, I have to tell you something." Boz said

"Okay. Go ahead." I said

"Do you remember the girl that I told I like?"

"Olivia?"

"Exactly! Well she asked me on a date." Boz said

"You mean YOU asked her on a date."

"No. She asked me."

"Oookay... This isn't strange at all." I said sarcastically

"Forget about this. I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, please not another double date!" I said

"No, I don't want a double date. I just wanna know what to prepare for the date. I want it to be special." Boz said

"Oh, no problem. But why are you asking me?"

"Because you are the perfect boyfriend for Mikayla, you give advices to Boomer and you went to a double date with him and Rebecca." Boz said

"Okay. I will help you." I promised "When's the date?"

"After two days" Boz said

"Okay. We have enough time. I am thinking of having a picnic on the beach. It's really romantic and you can... you know... whatch the stars while you are holding hands." I said "Just what girls want."

"Wow. I am so glad I chose you to give me advice." Boz said "But what about the outfit?"

"Mikayla can help you choose the clothes."

"Mikayla? Oh, no. It's not a good idea. You know we were together." Boz said

"But she's with me now. She won't say anything."

_**Kids, she said lots of things.**_

_****_"Definitely no!" Mikayla said "He's my ex! I don't wanna chose clothes for him!"

"But Mikayla he needs help! And I know you will chose the perfect outfit." I said while I took her hands

"Okay. But I'm doing it only for you." She said "Okay Boz. I will help you."

"Cool." Boz said

"Okay. Now bring all of your clothes. We will be very busy the next two days." Mikayla said

"We will choose clothes for two days?!"

"You want to look perfect, or what?"

"Fine! We'll be very busy!"

"Okay. I'm letting you alone because I have to prepare the picnic." I said and left

"Okay. I hope we will not be mean to each other." Mikayla said

"Me too. I'm will bring the clothes." Boz said

"Okay." Mikayla said. Boz went back in five minutes.

"Here's all my clothes." He said and threw a huge bunch of clothes on Mikayla's bed

"Okay. Now let's choose. " She said and started viewing the clothes. "First of all, what do you want to wear?"

"A shirt and jeans." He said

"Okay. But I have to view all of your clothes." She said

_**Meanwhile, I was trying to handle the problem with the picnic. I have ordered singers for them. I mean... Boz said he wants it to be special. I have also ordered italian food and many flowers.**_

_****_"No, I need the singers after two days!" I said. I was talking on the phone ordering the singers for the date. "Why am I calling for them now?! Because I want someone to be glad! They can't come after two days?! But I need them immediately! Do you know who are you talking with?! I am king Brady! Oh yeah, now they can come!" I finally finished this stupid conversation

"Brady why are you so worried?!" Boomer asked

"Because Boz asked me to do him a favour and help him with the date." I explained "I am trying my best because he said he wants it to be special. Olivia is a girl which he likes."

"Where's Boz?" Boomer asked

"He's with Mikayla. They are choosing the clothes." I said

"Okay. I will help them." Boomer said

"Okay. Sorry Boom. I have to call the italian restaurant."

"Of course. Bye."

_**Boomer went to Mikayla's room to help choosing the clothes. But instead of seeing how Boz and Mikayla are choosing the perfect outfit, he saw them kissing.**_

_****_"What are you doing?!" Boomer asked

"Boomer please don't tell Brady!" Mikayla said

"But you were cheating on him! How can I not tell him!" Boomer asked

"I don't know what happened! I didn't want to cheat on Brady. Please! I love him!" Mikayla said

"And I love Olivia! You don't have to tell him!"

"Sorry Boz. I love you like a brother and I love you two Mikayla like a friend but I don't want my other brother to be with broken heart." Boomer said "I will tell him the next time I see him."

"But Boomer..." Boz said

"Boz, please stop! I can't believe Brady's actually trying to help you with the date and you are stealing his girlfriend."

"I told you I don't know what happened!" Boz said

"I don't care!" He said and went to find me. I was still talking on the phone with the people from the italian restaurant so he returned to Mikayla's room

"Unfortunately, he's too busy now. Working on your date!" Boomer said

"Boomer please! I didn't want to kiss Boz!" Mikayla said

"But you still did it!" Boomer said

"What have I done! I love Brady!" Mikayla said

"And I love Olivia." Boz said

"Okay guys. Look, I will not tell Brady because you don't know how it happened. But better don't do it again!" Boomer said

"Of course we won't!" Mikayla said

"Okay. I will go buy some ice cream and I will return."

"Okay bye."

_**Uncle Boomer was out for thirty minutes. And when he returned...**_

_****_"I told you not to kiss again!" Boomer said

"Boz kissed me this time!" Mikayla said

"That's it! I don't want you to cheat on my brother! I will go tell him now!"

"Boomer don't!" Boz said

"Brady, I have to tell you something." Boomer said while walking into our room.

_**Kids, the next thing I was going to hear wasn't nice at all. But I will save this story for the next time.**_

* * *

_****_**That's it. What do you think? =)**


	11. Chapter 11: That's it!

**Wow! Guys, I didn't expect so many reviews! So I think you liked it and you want to know what will happen with Boz, Mikayla and Brady? =D**

* * *

"Brady, I have to tell you something." Boomer said while walking into our room.

_**Kids, the next thing I was going to hear wasn't nice at all. **_

_****_"Oh, no! Why can't they come after two days? But this date is special!" I was still talking on the phone with the italian restaurant

_**The kids: Wait, is this the thing you were going to hear and wasn't nice at all?**_

_**Me: Yeah. What did you expect to hear?**_

_**The kids: Ugh! Go on, daddy!**_

_**Me: Okay.**_

_****_"Brady, can we please talk?!" Boomer asked

"Okay. What's the big deal?" I asked

"Better sit down."

"Oookay. What's up?"

"Mikayla..."

"Isn't she cute?" I asked

"Yeah, she is but I wanted to tell you something else."

"Brady, do you want to go to the beach?" Mikayla asked

"But Brady. I have to tell you. It's important." Boomer said

"Boom, you will tell me later. I will go with Mikayla now. I have to calm down."

"Okay. But we have to talk when you return."

"Okay Boom. We will." I promised and left

_**When we left, uncle Boomer went to talk with Boz.**_

_****__  
_"Okay. Now tell me everything!" Boomer said

"Boomer, I don't know what happened! We were choosing clothes and I was mad at her because she chose awful clothes. Then she got angry and it happened." Boz explained

"Look, if you want to win her back, tell Brady!"

"I don't want to win Mikayla back. And please don't tell Brady!"

"Sorry, I will. He will be with broken heart. I don't want Mikayla to hurt him."

"But she loves him. And she didn't want to hurt him." Boz said

"You had to think for that earlier. It's too late now."

_**Meanwhile me and Mikayla were walking on the beach and holding hands.**_

_****_"I wonder what did Boomer want to tell me." I said

"I... have no idea." Mikayla "But don't ask him."

"W-why?" I asked

"Because... he will forget."

"No, he won't. It seemed important. I will ask him." I said

"Oookay." Mikayla said worried

"Is there something wrong?" I asked

"N-no. Just... nothing."

"Oookay." I asked "Let's get back to the castle."

"NO!" Mikayla said "I-I mean... the day is beautiful! Let's stay here."

"Mikayla, I'm tired. And I have work with the date." I said "You can stay here but I will return."

"Okay then. I'm coming!" She said

_**In the castle, Boz was still trying to make Boomer not tell me.**_

_****_"But Boom, don't tell him! If you tell him, he will learn and he will be broken-hearted boy!" Boz said

"Don't copy Beyonce! And if I don't tell him, he will learn from you when he sees you. And he will be mad at me for not telling him!" I said

"But we didn't want to do it!" Boz said

"I know! But you did it two times! And the first time is accident but the second is a desire."

"Boomer!" Boz said "You know I like Olivia! Me and Mikayla broke up weeks ago. I forgot about her."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"I told you! I don't know!" Boz said

"Why did you kiss her if you don't know?!" Boomer asked

"I... I have no idea!" Boz said "But I told you I like Olivia! I haven't got feelings for Mikayla anymore."

"Look, Brady and Mikayla returned. I'm going to tell Brady."

"Boomer, please!"

"No, Boz. I will tell him!" Boomer said and left the room to find me "Brady, can we talk now?"

"Of course. I was just going to find you." I said

"Okay. Let's go to our room and talk."

"It looks very important." I said

"Believe me, it is." Boomer said and we went to our room

_**Meanwhile, Mikayla went to find Boz and talk with him.**_

_****_"Boz, Boomer is telling him right now." Mikayla said

"I know. He said he don't want to hurt him."

"I know. But when he hears for us he will break up with me and we will not be friends anymore." She said and started crying "I don't wanna lose him. I love him."

"I know. I don't know what happened between us."

"Me too. But we did it two times."

"That's just what Boomer said."

"Because that's the truth."

**_At the same time, Boomer was talking to me in our room._**

**__**"Okay, Boom. You wanted to tell me something and I'm listening." I said "What's it?"

"Okay. Here's the deal. Mikayla is cheating on you." Boomer said

"What? It's not truth." I said not believing

"No, it is. I saw her kissing Boz earlier today."

"What? Really?" I asked. I was starting to believe him.

"Why would I lie to you? I love you and Mikayla together and I know how much you love her. And I don't wanna you to be broken-hearted." Boomer said

"Okay. I am going to talk to her now."

_**And I went to her room where I saw her and Boz talking.**_

_****_"Mikayla is it true?" I asked

"What?" She said

"Is it true that you and Boz kissed?"

"Brady, look..."

"Mikayla how could you?" I said

"Brady I didn't want to kiss him. I don't know what happened."

"I can't tell you what happened then, but I can tell you what happened now. We broke up." I said "I don't wanna talk to you ever again." I said and left the room

"Brady, wait. I didn't want to kiss him!" She said but I have already locked in my room. She started crying then

_**Kids, this was the first time we have broken up. And that's the full story.**_

* * *

_****_**That's for now. Let me a review to tell me what do you think! =)**


End file.
